Chicos con tennis caros
by Frilok Argento
Summary: ¿que es lo que Robert tiene planeado hacer? ¿Athena llegará a tiempo para detenerlo?


**Esta loca idea me surgio mientras escuchaba la canción de Foster People Pump it up kicks, espero que les guste mucho**

No tenia que pensárselo ni un segundo más, estaba cansado de haber tenido que soportar con el bulling que le habían hecho sus compañeros de la preparatoria solo por ser americano, el muchacho nacido en Texas miró alrededor de su habitación, colocando sus manos en su cintura, prendio un cigarrillo y se lo puso en la boca inhalando un poco disfrutando del aroma se veía muy nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo, tal vez emocionado o preocupado.

-¿qué tienes pensado hacer Robert?- le preguntó uno de sus hermanos menores.

-Estoy harto de esos estúpidos japonenses que se creen el gran culo solo por ser el país con mayor tecnología y ser más desarrollados que nosotros. En especial esos maricones que usan tennis caros y de marca que se creen la gran cosa. Toshimato, Haruga y la golfa de Sora.

-¿pero que es lo que les vas hacer?

-No te preocupes por lo que tengo en mente, seguro no te import

-¿No me vas a decir?

-No enano, será mejor que no sepas nada de esto- le despeinó su cabello rubio- ahora vete, tengo mucho en que pensar, date una ducha o juro que esta será la peor de las noches- soltó más humo por causa del cigarrillo que mantenía entre sus labios.

Al oir eso el pequeño corrió a darse una ducha.

Cuando la noche cayó Robert fue al cuarto de su padre escabulléndose lentamente entre las penumbras, la cena estaba congelada y guardad en el refrigerador, sabia que su papa trabajaría hasta tarde y que al dia siguiente le diría algo como el que había tenido una jornada larga como patrullero la noche anterior la misma wea de siempre, ni siquiera recordaba como era vivir con su madre

Fue hasta su closet y sacó una caja un poco grande en la cual guardaba cosas características de un policía entre ellas unas esposas, gas lacrimógeno, una copia de su placa de policía, un linterna de repuesto y lo que tanto estaba buscando con afán, la vieja revolver que le habían dado como primer arma desde que se había hecho policía ahora sabia porque su padre le decía que era una especie de caja donde contenia cosas divertidas, desglosó los huecos de tiros y observó que solo habían seis blas disponibles.

-genial… y aún me sobran tres para joderme a algunos profesores

-ringgggg… ringggggg

El teléfono de la sala sonó, Robert bajó rápidamente antes de que el entrometido de su hermano pudiese contestar, era su padre.

-Robert ¿Cómo estas hijo?

-bien padre muy bien, gracias.

-Hiciste tus deberes y la tarea?

-Así es no te preocupes por eso, ya me encargue de que mi hermano hiciera tambien su tarea y se duchara.

-¿Y que hay de la cena?

-Como te gusta, te esperará servida en la cocina y aun congelada para que mantenga su frescura. Todo estará muy bien.

-Perfecto, por ser un buen chico te llevaré una sorpresa. Te va a encantar, tiene que ver con balas y puntería algo de lo que siempre estuviste encantado de aprender.

En eso su papá colgó el teléfono sacándole al muchacho una sonrisa, tan rápido como colgó subio a la habitación de su padre y le sacó las seis balas a la revolver. Se colocó enfrente de un espejo y apunto a su reflejo tratando de hacer una mirada amenazante.

-Te llegó la hora maldito… tus últimas palabras- sonrió de manera escalofriante

-¿Tu ramera, recuerdas aquella vez que me tiraste el almuerzo y le dijiste a ese tipo que yo había tenido la culpa y me golpeó por ello? jamas debiste hacerlo ¡pum! ¡pum!

Disparó rápidamente como si le estuviera dando a sus compañeros, su mano era muy rápida ya que el sonido del gatillo se escuchó tronar rápidamente sin soltar ninguna bala, ahora solo contaba con la habilidad de su mano para tirar del gatillo

-Haaa, pero si es Athena Asamiya ¿Qué quieres salvar a estos hijos de puta por haberse burlado de mi tantos meses solo por haber nacido en Texas? Entonces tu tambien ¡muere!- gritó riendo después de fingir dispararle.

Prendio otro cigarrillo empezando a fumarlo en la habitación de su padre inhalo y exhalo el humo volviendo a poner las balas en el revolver de su padre, miró nuevamente su reflejo y sonrio para si mismo, se sacó el cigarrillo de su boca y lo miró atentamente iniciando una discusión con una voz estúpida como si fuese la del tabaco.

-Robert ¿te has vuelto loco en serio vas a joderte a esos malparidos?

-Así es cigarrito y también a esa zorra de cabello morado si trata de intervenir en mi venganza, dios está tan deliciosa, quisiera cogérmela y quitarle su virginidad, se me hace una estupidez que aun sea virgen y que guste de ese par de vago castaño y de ese emo pelirrojo.

-Robet eso no es una buena idea, te pueden meter a la cárcel por asesinar a alguien.

-No te preocupes querido amigo lo tengo todo bajo control.

-Demonios Robert si que has perdido la cabeza estás tan enojado que tu propio cabello está en llamas.

-tu eres el que está en llamas culón- dijo aspirando más de la nicotina

A dia siguiente se levantó totalmente normal, desayunó y se vistió, su padre seguía durmiendo en su habitación sin siquiera percatarse de que su revolver no estaba en su vieja caja. Robert fue al cuarto de su hermano para cerciorarse de que este ya se hubiera ido al colegio y una vez que lo verifico… sacó la revolver de su propio armario y la guardó en su mochila, luego de darse una ducha rápida y de cepillar sus dientes tomó el bus que lo llevaría hasta su preparatoria. Parecía que una mañana común y corriente estaba por acontecer, sus compañeros ni se imaginaban lo que estaba por pasar.

Al subir se topó con un viejo amigo, ambos se asintieron con la cabeza desde los lejos y se sentaron en diferentes asientos para que nadie pudiese sospechar ni un poco,

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, Robert y su amigo Mike (otro americano extranjero que había sufrido de burlas al igual que él) estaban afuera en el pasillo nada transitado por profesores, alumnos o prefectos. El muchacho sacó su revólver y miró a su amigo quien tenía en mano una escopeta pequeña de siete tiros.

-Solo tenemos en total 13 oportunidades Mike, si esa ramera se hace presente ya sabes que debemos hacer.

-Hagámoslo Robert, matemos a esos weones que usan tennins caros- ambos muchachos juntaron sus frentes y se dieron un abrazo fraternal, sabían que lo que debian hacer si Athena Asamiya se interponía en sus planes, no tendrían oportunidad y el suicidio sería la única salvación si es que ella se entrometía.

-Que vivan los Estados Unidos de America.

-Que vivan los Estados Unidos de America.

Al decir eso los jovenes se colocaron un par de caretas en sus rostros y entraron a la enorme cafetería rumbo a los que les hacían sufrir dia con dia, se separaron en esos momentos sabiendo hacia donde ir, hacia donde las mosquitas muertas y los presumiditos adinerados se encontraban, a medida que avanzaban por los pasillos todos se les quedaban viendo totalmente petrificados y totalmente asustados, pues los muchachos dejaban ver claramente las armas de fuego que en esos momentos estaban usando sin mostrar ni una pizca de pudor o vergüenza

Robert llegó por las espaldas de Sora y Haruga, los compañeros que estaban enfrente de ella abrieron los ojos sorprendido y asustados atrayendo la atención de la muchacha que no entendía el porqué de sus rostros, al girar los dos tanto como ellos quedaron congelados con una cara de horrorizados

Por su parte Mike avanzaba hacia donde los profesores se reunían para almorzar, a medida que avanzaba los alumnos se levantaban de sus asientos y se dirigían a la salida por el miedo, otros tantos no reaccionaban por el miedo al ver la escopeta de Mike.

El chico llegó hasta estar enfrente de su profesora de Calculo, al notarlo los profesores que estaban ahí quedaron boquiabiertos dejando de comer, a algunos hasta se les calló el bocado de la boca. Mike recargó la escopeta que sostenía en manos y le apunto a su futura exprofeosra.

-Maldita hija de perra… no merecia esa calificación tan baja. Solo me odia por ser Americano.

-Mike ¿de qué estás hablando? No sacaste esa calificación por eso, en realidad tu examen estaba mal, por favor, baja esa arma- decía suplicando mientras tartamudeaba casi al grado de llorar.

Algunos delos profesores que estaban ahí trataron de levantarse pero se detuvieron ipso facto al ser apuntados por el arma de Mike.

-Gloria a los Estado Unidos de América.

Robert apuntó a su compañera sonriendo con una mirada macabra mientras ninguno de los muchachos que estaban sentados con se atravia a moverse, todos estaban totalmente aterrados e inclusive una de ellas se desmalló en el momento por el impacto tan grande de lo que estaban viviendo.

-Literalmente, ninguno de ustedes me volverá a hacer bulling- rió como un desgraciado. –Es hora de que todos los chicos con tennis caros empiecen a correr.

Se escuchó un disparo proveniente del otro lado de la cafetería, seguido de tantos ruidos horrorizados por parte de los estudiantes y alumnos. Acto seguido el bullicio empezó a hacerse, todos los alumnos corrieron descontroladamente hacia la salida de emergencia, el caos se había desatado algunos de ellos chocaban entre ellos mismo se resbalaban con la comida que estaba en el suelo y otros más saltaban por las ventanas para tratar de poner a salvo sus vidas

Sin pensarlo tanto Robert tiró rápidamente del gatillo también, una bala para la frente de Sora y otra bala para el pecho de Haruga, pero que puntería tan perfecta tenia el muacho . Los gritos también se hicieron presentes, así como también la corredera por parte de los alumnos que gritaban asustados y lloraban como niños pequeños.

-¡Que todos los chicos con tennis caro corran por sus vidas! ¡Que todos los chicos que usan zapatillas finas corran más rápido que mi bala si no quieren morir jajajajajaja!- rió como un maniático mientras buscaba a sus próximas victimas para asesinar.

Mike disparo un par de veces más asesinando a un par de chicos por el calibre de su arma, chicos que lo habían humillado tiempo atrás por no ser tan rico como él o tener una posición económica buena

. En esos momentos una joven de cabello lila se le hizo presente delante de él, era Athena Asamiya quien ese día no había ido a la escuela por motivos de su carrera artísticas. Había sentido el peligro en su colegio y tuvo que actuar de manera rápida para tratar de impedir más asesinatos

-¡Déjalos por favor! Esta no es la mejor solución para esto Mike. Baja el arma por favor- suplicó la muchacha aterrorizada por los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros.

-Alejate tonta o también de asesinaré a ti ¿Cómo sabes que soy Mike?- disparó el muchacho hacia ella

La chica se teletransportó fuera de peligro pero la bala perdida fue a impactar al cuerpo de uno de sus profesores matándolo en el instante

-Noooooooooo… basta por favor- gritó Athena horrorizada por ver la escena, ahora solo le quedaban 3 balas a Mike.

Se escucharon tres disparos más, un par de cadáveres cayeron desplomados al suelo, solo le quedaba 1 disparo más a Robert, al percatarse de la presencia de Athena Asamiya en la cafetería, Robert quedó congelado, su alma se había fragmentado tan rápido que su adrenalina se disparó repentinamente estaba temblando y sudando al igual que Mike

-Tu tambien Robert?- preuntó Athena un poco preocupada de lo que pudiera pasar, pues sumando los tiros aun les quedaban cuatro balas para matar a quienes faltaran.

Los muchachos trataron de rodearla, Mike disparo lejos de ella hacia uno de sus profesores que aún corría y Athena tuvo que actuar de inmediato con su teletransportacion para salvar al profesor sin embargo la última bala del arma de Robert impactó en su pierna haciéndola gritar por el dolor.

-toma Robert, tu tienes una mano hábil y rápido- le dijo su amigo pasándole la escopeta

La chica de cabello lila trató de sanarse a si misma, pero el tiempo no lo permitió ya que otra vez tuvo que intervenir pero esta vez la bala que Robert disparó rapidamnete si mató a una linda muchachita

\- ¡Nooooooooo!- gritó una adolorida Athena por la importancia de no haber salvado a la chica.

Solo quedaba una sola bala, ambos sabían lo que seguía, Mike se colocó a un lado de su amigo Americano y se sonrieron a si mismo.

-Misión cumplida amigo mío- sonrieron para si mimos.

-Que vivan los Estados Unidos de America- sonrió Robert.

-¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? deténganse por favor, pidió Athena preocupada por lo que pensó que pasaría.

En esos momentos Robert puso la salida en su sien a la altura de su cabeza y de la de su mejor amigo Mik y tiro rápidamente del gatillo


End file.
